


Princess in the Night

by myheartismadeofstars



Series: Jon/Shireen drabbles [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Prophetic Dreams, Sharing a Bed, Unrequited Crush, implied anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheartismadeofstars/pseuds/myheartismadeofstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon gets a visitor to his Chambers in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess in the Night

The floor creaked loudly as someone stepped on it, and Jon opened his eyes. He yawned, still tired. He rubbed his eyes so that he could see who had entered his chambers so late at night.

The long dark hair and warm cloak covered the girl’s nightgown. Her boots were in one hand, and she seemed frozen in fear.

“Princess Shireen?” Jon asked as he sat up. “You should be in bed…”

The little girl bit her lip nervously. “I was hoping to sleep with you, Lord Commander..” She admitted softly.

“Why?” He said, not being awake enough to worry about proper decorum for a princess.

“I…I had a terrible nightmare that you were injured and bleeding in the snow…” She seemed to huddle in on herself, Jon wondered if it was a chill of cold or fear that made her hold herself so.

“I’ve not been injured.” He assured her as he held out his arms for her. She dropped her boots and crawled into bed with him, snuggling into his side. It reminded Jon of when Arya used to creep to his bed so she could sleep with him. It was comforting to him as well. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Jon took off Shireen’s cloak and laid it by the bed so he could lay with her, one arm draped around her protectively.

“It wasn’t wise of you to leave the Tower.” Jon pointed out gently chiding her. He felt the girl shrink in his arms. “I know…I just couldn’t sleep fearing for you.” Jon smiled at the little princess.

“I’m safe now.” He promised her. “Thank you, Princess.” He heard her laugh in the dark, could see her smile by the dim firelight. “We shall have to explain this to your father in the morning. For now, we sleep.” He said as he covered them with furs.

Jon felt the Princess’ lips touch his cheek before she cuddled into him to sleep.

_Sweet girl…_  Jon thought.


End file.
